Together
by W-Rabbit
Summary: Yuuki mysteriously disappears. The childhood friend of Kaname and Zero,Tenjou Sakura, comes to their aid. Kaname and Zero goes into depression, with the help of Sakura, not only they got out of depression but also changes slowly in person and their love.


**The beginning part of my story is used from my other story, "Forever". This new story was inspired by a dream that i dreamt two weeks ago. I could still remember what happen so i thought of writing it.**

**Symbols:**

Narrator

_thoughts_

" "-conversation

Together

Chapter One

The Three Of Us

Today I would be attending Cross Academy along with my two friends, Ryuzaki Sakuno and Echizen Ryoma. The sudden transferring of school was due to my personal problems. I have been going out with a boy, Fuji Syusuke, for two years. We have been happy together until a week ago. We decided to go on a date to celebrate our second year anniversary. I already arrived in the park 30 minutes earlier. After waiting for an hour, Syusuke did not show up. I was about to phone Syusuke suddenly one of my sempai phoned me via through cell-phone.

"Moshi Moshi." I said.

"Is it Tenjou-san?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes. What is the matter? You sound really terrible." i said worriedly.

"Fuji got into an accident. He is now in the Tokyo Hospital. Please come right away." Tezuka said hurriedly.

"I understand. Thank you Tezuka-sempai. I would be there in 10 minutes." I said.

I started running from the park to the Tokyo Hospital. Due to playing tennis all the time, I have gained the endurance to run for a long period of time. As I enter into the hospital, sempachi-tachi, Ryuzaki-sensei, Sakuno and Ryoma was already in the waiting section waiting for me.

"How is Syusuke?" I asked.

"He is…" Ryoma replied sadly.

"What happened? Please tell me Ryoma!" I said desperately.

"Fuji-sempai's already…" Sakuno replied sadly.

"That is not true! He would not leave me behind like Yukina. He promised to stay by my side forever" I said crying.

"The doctor said that they tried to save him but they cannot make it in time. They did their best to save Fuji-sempai. His last words before he passed away was the he wanted you to live happily." Ryoma replied sadly.

"How can I live happily without you by my side." I said quietly while crying.

This shocking news was really hard to accept. I was depressed for the three month. I did not come out of my room at all only when I have to eat or drink or bath. When my father, older brothers and sisters return from America, Ryoma and everybody told them what happened. I skipped my work for the whole week. After another month or so, I walked out of my room. I decided that I have to stop sulking since I have to continue on with my life. I know that Syusuke would not be happy to see me like this. I still remember what Ryoma told me:

"His last words was that he wants you to live happily without him by his side. You can find happiness with someone else. I will wish you happiness."

For Syusuke's sake, and mine I decided to start a new life so I told my family about transferring school, which in the end reached, into Ryoma and Sakuno's ears. Since they are worried about me going by myself, they decided to tag along with me.

A little something that I have not told anyone is that I am the lead singer of SOUL, a popular band. My older siblings are also in the band playing the electric guitars, drums and background singer. Every time I tried going out, I would disguise myself but my fans recognized me right away.

Before I leave for school, I went to Syusuke's grave. I did the ritual things we have to do and then I said:

" Syusuke, I have something to tell you. Thank you for everything you gave me. You would always be in my heart. I love you."

Before I leave, I look at Syusuke's grave once again.

Here we are in front of the gates of Cross Academy. In case anyone recognizes me, I disguise myself into a girl wearing eyeglasses. Ryoma and Sakuno said that I would be fine without disguising myself but I did it just in case. I look at my watch and it says 4:00PM. Since the headmaster would be expecting us anytime, we started walking into the academy.

As we reached into the hallways of the Sun Class building, there were a lot of students looking at us. Some were whispering something like "isn't that Sakura Tenjou?". I knew once again my disguise did not work so I took off the eyeglasses. As I took it off, the guys and girls in the hallways said:

"It's Tenjou Sakura from SOUL! Why is she here?"

"Maybe she is transferring to our school! OMG! I cannot believe that a superstar would be attending our school." one of the other girls said.

A girl was brave enough to approach me and said:

"Hello! You must be Tenjou Sakura-san. We are pleased to have you here. I am Honjou Natsumi. Please to meet you." She said as she extended her hand for a handshake.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you, Natsumi-san.", I said as I shake hands with her.

"On sorry for the late introduction. These two people here are my childhood friends. The one on the left is Ryuzaki Sakuno while the one on the right is Echizen Ryoma." I said.

"Nice to meet you Honjou-san." Both of them said.

"Natsumi is fine." She said.

"Sorry but we have to go to the headmaster's office. I would see you later then Natsumi-san." I said.

"Hai!" Natsumi replied.

Before we reached the headmaster's office, a girl with chocolate brown hair called my name.

"You must Tenjou-san, Ryuzaki-san and Echizen-san, right? I am Yuuki Cross, the headmaster's daughter. Due to the headmaster busy schedule, he told me to escort and tour around the school with the three of you." She said.

" I understand. I am Tenjou Sakura. The person on the left is Ryuzaki Sakuno while on the left is Echizen Ryoma. Nice to meet you Yuuki-san." I said.

"Nice to meet you.", she said.

"Shall we get going?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. Please." I replied.

As we walked to the Sun Dormitory, I notice that there is this really old building. Since I was curious, I asked Yuki:

"Yuuki-san what is this building for?"

"It is for the Night class students. This is the Moon Dormitory." Yuki replied.

"Night Class?" I asked.

"It is for the elite students." Yuki replied.

"Oh I see" I replied.

"We are here. This is the Sun Dormitory. We would show you to your rooms." Yuki said.

As we walked up the stairs, Yuki said:

"Tenjou-san and Ryuzaki-san would share a room while Echizen-san would be sharing a room in the boys side of the dormitory. I would show Tenjou-san and Ryuzai-san's room first." Yuki said.

After five minutes, we arrived in front of a room. She opened the door. Instead there were two beds, two closets and two washrooms on one side. As we enter into the room, Yuki said that she would take Ryoma to his room. Before Ryoma left, I told him that I would contact him through the cell-phone on what to do after they finish unpacking. Before Yuki left, she said:

"Oh! Sorry for forgetting. Your uniforms would be delivered to you by tomorrow so you could wear anything tomorrow in class." Yuki said.

"Thank you for letting us know." I replied politely.

After an hour or so, Sakuno and I finished unpacking. Since Sakuno and I wanted to walk around the school before it gets dark, I phoned Ryoma telling him to meet us in the main door of the Sun Dorms. As we started to walk down the stairs, we meet Ryoma halfway. As I walk down the last set of stairs, I start to feel a little nausea. I tried shaking off the feeling and it went away. Both of them seem to notice and I told them that I am okay. As we walk out of the Sun Dorms, we meet Natsumi again. It does not seem like she noticed us since she looks like she is in a rush so I called out to her:

"Natsumi-san! Konbanwa. It seems like we meet again", I said.

"Sakura-san, konbanwa." She replied.

"What are you rushing for?" I asked

"I am rushing to the Moon Dorms. I want to go to see the night class." she said.

"Why not you come too since it seems like you do not have anything to do?" she asked.

"Sure. Do you want to come as well, you too?" I asked Sakuno and Ryoma.

"We will come as well, the both of them replied.

As we arrived at the gates of the Moon Dorm, I could see Yuki-san and another girl trying to block the female students from going over the white line. As I walked closer to the crowd, Yuuki and this other perfect greeted us.

"Tenjou-san, Ryuzaki-san and Echizen-san, Konbanwa!" the two said said.

As Yuuki said my name, the female students start to approach me and squeal.

"It is Tenjou Sakura!"

"So the rumors were real. She is really attending out school."

Then a lot of girls approached me and said:

"Konbanwa, Tenjou-san."

"Konbanwa, it is fine to call me Sakura.What are your names?" I asked.

" I am Kamiya Eri. Nice to meet you." Eiri said.

" I am Kazama Yuhina. Nice to meet you", Yuhina said.

"I am Izawa Kokoro. It is a pleasure to meet you." Kokoro said.

"I am Makino Yukina. Nice to meet you." Yukina said.

"It is nice to meet you all." I said.

"Sakura-san, you look very pale. Are you okay?" they asked.

"Yes, I am okay. I just feel a little nausea." I said.

"You should go back to your room to rest." Natsumi said.

"I'm really okay. I can still manage to not black out yet." I said.

"You really should go back. I will accompany you back to the room, okay?" my two childhood friends/ best friends said.

" No, I'm really okay. I was thinking of walking around for fresh air." I replied.

"Okay, we would stick close to you in case you black out anytime, okay?" Ryoma said.

"Okay." I replied.

There were still girls behind the four friends that I just made that wanted to talk to me. Before I walked to them to introduce myself, the gates to the Moon Dorms opened. All the girls including Natsumi, Eiri, Kokoro, Yukina and Yuhina were running towards the gates pulling the three of us along with them. Yuuki and the other perfect were trying their hardest to block the girls from having any contact with the night class students. As we ran towards the crowd, the girls saw me and gave way for us to walk to the front. As I stood in the front line, I could see why the girls were so found of the night class students. They were very beautiful. You could not find any words that could describe. They were beyond beautiful. The one I was attracted to has chocolate brown messy hair with brown colored eyes. He has a very mysterious aura around him. I could see that he is looking at Yuuki-san very gently and lovingly as if he is in love with her. He walks over to her and talks with her and i could see that Yuuki-san likes that dark haired boy too. Her face is flushed and she seems to stutter on her words which means she is nervous talking him. If they are in love with each other, that means i do not have a chance. It cannot be helped. I could feel that my heart is aching badly just by seeing them so lovey dovey with each other. It is so wierd. This is the first time that i would fall in love with someone so fast. I remember when i fall in love with Syusuke, it took me a while to feel the pain in my heart when i see him with Ann-chan. Just the thought of Syusuke again almost brought me to tears again. Just then the thought was out of my mind when one of the girls at the back was so excited seeing the night class that she accidentally pushed me out of the line. I could hear Yuuki, Ryoma, Sakuno and everyone else screaming my name. I closed my eyes really tight expecting to come in contact with the ground but instead a pair of cold arms was wrapped around my shoulders. In that instant, I opened my eyes. I could not believe that the person that I was so mesmerized with and fall in love with was the one who saved. I was so shocked that I did not know what to say. Before I could say anything, he said:

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you very much." I replied with a blush on my face.

"I'm glad to hear. Next time be careful.", he said.

Before i could reply, there were two voices that called out my name"

"Sakura?"

Then i turn to the voices of the owners. What shocked me the most is that the two owners of the voice were the people that i were finding. The two of them are my childhood friends and best friends. Before i could get up, they ran over to me and said:

"Are you really Sakura?"

"Hai! Zero, Ichiru" i said while i ran to them and hug them.

"Why are you here? I thought you were in Seishun Gakuen."

"I wanted to transfer school because..."

When they saw the expression of my face, they stopped asking me and said:

"It has been seven years since we saw each other, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I am really glad to see you again. I was trying to find the two of you but got no news of you two."

"Sorry. We were thinking of contacting you but it seems like you were busy for this week so we thought of waiting for another week then we would do so."

"It is okay. So why are you in the Night Class? I thought that the two of you would be in the Day Class."

"We..."

I could feel the stare of the person who saved me. I turned back to the person who saved me and said:

"I am so sorry. I got carried off with Zero and Ichiru that i forgot about you." i said as i bowed to him.

"It is okay." he replied.

He tried to lift me up but Zero stepped in between him and I and he said to hijm:

"Do not touch her." he said coldly.

"Zero?" i said.

Then Zero and Ichiru pulled me up. After that they pat my head and said that they have to go now.

I turned back to the dark brown haired boy and said:

"I'm sorry about Zero. He is always so overprotective over me. Please do not take it to heart."

"It is okay. He is always like that. I can understand."

Then I heard a crowd of girls say"

"I hate to admit it but Kuran-sempai and Tenjou-san looks like a perfect couple to us."

When I heard that my blush on my face got redder. Then a voice called him:

"Kaname, we should get going." Said Ichijou.

"I should get going. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Nice to meet you. I am Tenjou Sakura. Anata wa?" I asked

" I am Kuran Kaname. See you another time", he said.

"Thank you so much for saving me. See you another time" I replied.

As Kaname walked away, Ryoma, Sakuno, Yuuki and the five girls ran to me and asked:

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself anywhere?" they asked.

"I am okay." I replied.

The girl who accidentally pushed me walked up to me and said:

"I'm sorry for pushing you. Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"I'm okay." I replied with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." She replied.

"We should get going back to the dormitory. It is getting dark." Ryoma and Sakuno told everyone.

"Okay" everyone said.

**-At night( 6:00 pm)-**

It was 9:00PM at night, Sakuno was really exhausted so she went to bed first but I was still wide-awake. The reason behind it is because whenever I close my eyes to sleep, Kuran-san's face would appear. I cannot stop thinking of him. After I met him in the moon dorms gates, I cannot take my mind off of him. Instead of lying in bed trying to sleep, I decided to take a walk outside. I walked really lightly so I would not wake up Sakuno. As I exited the room, I walked past Yuuki-san's room and realize that there was no one in there. The lights in her room was still on but I know that no one is in there since I could not hear a single noise coming out from her room. As I walked out of the Sun Form, I decided to walk around the Moon Dorms. When I arrived near the Moon Dorms, I sat down on the grass to rest. Suddenly two figures approaches me and startled me. I run away but stopped when i heard them say:

"Sakura! What are you doing here at such a time? We were worried about you. Sakuno woke up and found you not in bed and went frantic. She walked to my room and told me about it. She was on the verge of going out herself to find you." Ryoma said worriedly.

"Gomen nasai." i apologize.

" It is okay. So you cannot sleep. What is the matter?" Sakuno askes.

My face redden at the words of Sakuno.

"What is the matter? Why is your face so red? Are you okay?" both of them askes in concern.

"Yes, I am okay." i answers with my face still red.

"So you have not answer Sakuno's question. Really! What is the matter? Why you cannot sleep?" Ryoma questions.

Nothing can be heard between us.

"Is it because of Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma asked hesitantly.

"No. I am already okay. It is just how i cannot believe how i could get over Syusuke's death." i said sadly.

"It has been five month since that incident. You were strong enough to move on."Sakuno said

"Yes, i have to strong for Syusuke." i said as i look up in the sky.

"Hey, do you want to sing the two new songs that you make. I remember your CD was out five days ago. I bought one and i listened to it. It's really good." Ryoma said.

"Okay but we do not have tsukumo, shuusei, houtsuma and yuki and tokko to play the song." i said.

"Try singing it without the music. I always wanted to hear you sing without the music." Sakuno said.

"Okay" i replied.

I stood up and started singing.

_itsumo no you ni hitori kaeri_

_kagi wo sashi DOA wo akeru to_

_"okaeri" to kimi ga demukaete kureru nante_

_awai kitai daite_

_kizutsuku no wo osore_

_itsumo me wo somuke nigete kita kedo_

_machi de kimi no kaori kanjiru tabi_

_shirazu ni furimuita jibun ga iru_

_miete'nai kotae ga aru to sureba_

_kiete'nai kimi no yasashii ude to_

_"suki da yo" hoho ni sotto KISU wo shite_

_eien wo chikaiatta ano yoru_

As i was singing, i could feel people staring at me in the moon class building. The one who caught my attention was Kuran-sempai. He is looking at me right now. I could feel my heart beating really fast. I also saw Zero and Ichiru smiling at me. The others were looking at me amazed. What shocked everyone in the night class was that Shiki and Rima said:

"I like her."

Everyone turned to Rima and Shiki. They were smiling while looking at me singing.

_ookina KYANBASU ni futari_

_hikari no tsubu chiribamete sa_

_takusan keikaku tateta koto wa_

_mou zenbu okonau koto mo nakute_

_isogashii amari ni sora wo_

_itsu no ma ni ka minaku natteta_

_miageta hoshizora_

_te ga todokisou de_

_namida ga tomaranai no_

_miete'nai kotae ga aru to sureba_

_kiete'nai kimi to mukaeta asa to_

_"suki da yo" mune ni sotto dakiyosete_

_eien wo chikaiatta ano hibi_

_ano toki miokutta senaka_

_koe karashi tomereba yokatta no?_

_kurai koukai bakari_

_ikudo to naku kakemegutteku no_

_miete'nai kotae ga aru to sureba_

_kiete'nai mado no sukima kara_

_mieru taiyou_

_atashi no furueru kata atatamete_

_me wo tojite_

_kidzukenakatta kotae mitsuketa_

When i finished singing, people from the night class was clapping and some were cheering. When i look back up to Kuran-sempai, he was smiling. I blushed really hard. When i look back at Kuran-sempai, he was looking at elsewhere. When i follow his gaze, it is Yuuki-san that he is looking at. When i look back at Kuran-sempai, his gaze at her was more gentle and with love in it. This sight really pained me so i looked away and ran away. I couuld hear people from the night class, Ryoma, Sakuno and Yuuki yell my name. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. It is wierd. Why do i feel pain in my chest. Why am i so sad. I know that Kuran-sempai loves Yuuki-san. I only met him today. Why have i fallen in love with him. I was not looking where i was runnung so i trip on a branch and fall down. I tried to get up but pain shot up my ankle. I fall back down. Suddenly an arm grabbed on my shoulder. I was turned around to see who it was. What shocked me the most was it was a vampire. I screamed and tried to get out of his hold but i fail to do so. What makes it worse is that i twisted my ankle. He forces me to stand up. Then he started to say:

"I finally found you. Princess Serene." he said with hunger.

"Princess Serene? I am not her" i said.

"Yes, you are. You have the aura of her" he argues.

"I am not her. Get your hands off me." i said angrily.

"Then i ask you. What did your family said about your mother?" he asks.

"What do you mean? She is dead seven years ago" i replied with tears in my eyes.

Before the vampire can ask me anymore questions, i could hear Zero, Ichiru, Ryoma, Sakuno, Kuran-sempai, Ichijou-sempai, Shiki-semapi, Touya-sempai and Yuuki approaches us.

"You better release her, Level E" Zero said coldly.

"Do you think i would release her when i have finally found." he said laughing.

"You better release her or else your fate is to..."

Before Zero says the word, he got his Bloody Rose out of his jacket and points it at the vampire. Ichiru also got out his sword. Yuuki also took out a long metal stick thing.

"Just to let you all know. The girl i have here is Princess Serene, the heir to Angel Celestial. Her blood can help Level E to transform into a noble. Her blood is important to us. We will never give her back to you." he said.

"I told you! I am not Princess Serene." i said while trying to struggle out of his hold.

"Then I tell you the truth. Your mother did not die. I saw her two days ago. We were trying to affilitrate the Angel world. We saw Celestial alive with her older sister trying to protect their World. We were forced out by the Angels. Before we were forced to leave, i found a photograph on the ground. The mother in the picture was Celestial while the little girl she is holding is you." he said.

Then he takes out the photo and shows it to everyone. Then he gave it to me.

"This photo only my mom and I have it. Since Dad and my older sibilings need to go to American, mom decides to stay with me here in Japan to look after me. This picture was taken at a park that i used to go to." i said softly.

"Before we leave she told us to not lay a hand on her daughter or else we would be permished. But where do i see her now." he said while laughing.

Suddenly a pink glow started to descend from the sky. A women with long pink hair wearing hair accessories and a white dress appears. The women walked towards the vampire and said:

"I thought i have already told you not to lay a hand on my daughter."

The Level-E vampire looks frightened.

"I am sorry. I would release her."

Before the vampire can run away, Zero took his Bloody Rose and killed it.

The women transformed from her Angel form to the human form. She runs over to me and holds me and said:

"Sakura! Sakura!"

"Mother?" i asked weakly.

"Yes. It is me, Sakura. I am sorry. I should of not left you. I am sorry." she apologize as she cries.

"It is okay, mother. You are an angel. You have to go back to your world to protect it. I understand. What is important is that you are still alive." i said with a smile.

"Sakura!" Celestial cries.

Then Zero and Ichiru approaches us and said:

"Sorry, Celestial-san. We cannot protect Sakura from not getting hurt." both of them said while looking sadly.

"Please do not feel guilty about it. You two have done very well to protect her. I have to thank you for protecting her." she said with a smile.

I tried to get up from my mom's hold but she stopped me.

"You should not wake up yet. Your shoulder is injured. You need to treat it or else it might get infected." Celestial said in concern.

Suddenly Kuran-semapi approaches Celestial and said:

"Hi! Angel Celestial! It seems like we have met again."

"Yes, Kaname-kun. How are you?"

"I am fine. How are you?"

"I am fine too."

Then I looked at Kuran-sempai and mother puzzled

"What is the matter" my mother said.

"You know Kuran-semapi?" i asked puzzled.

"You should know Kaname-kun too." my mother said as she smiles at me.

"EEEHHHHH??" i said surprisingly.

"Oh! You must of forgot. You were still very young, around 7 years old. Oh! Yes! You should know Takuma-kun too." my mother replied.

"How did Kuran-semapai, Ichijou-sempai and i met?" i ask.

Then Kuran-semapi said:

"Why not let me explain. You were playing in your garden. When you saw something that caught your attention. Since you could not see what it was so you followed it. You followed quite a distance. When you walk closer to it, the vampire attacked you. You tried to run away from the vampire but the vampire caught up to you. You tripped while you were trying to get away from the vampire. I came out and saved you from the vampire. Takuma killed the vampire while i distracted you. We do not want you to see how we killed the vampire. Then we started become friends. We always meet each other near your house and talk or play. One day, the people from your neighbour found out that Takuma and I were vampires. They brought their anti-vampire weapons to kill you but you stood in front of us protecting you. You explained to the people that we are nice and would never suck blood from human. The people listened to you and they never thought of attacking us again."

"I see. So that is how we meet." i said.

"We should bring her back to the Sun dorms." Zero said.

"I think we should bring her to our dorm instead. If we bring her back to the Sun Dorm, there would be a lot of commotion." Kuran-sempai said.

Suddenly Kuran-semapi took me out of my mother's hold and hold me bridal style. I started to blush. Kuran-sempai then turned to Yuuki-san but found that she was not there. Everyone started to panick. Kuran-sempai told everyone to try to find Yuuki in the school grounds and everywhere in the academy. As i look up from Kuran-sempai, i could see that he really is panicking and held a sad gaze. Once again my heart ached at that sight of him. Then i look at Zero, he also held the same gaze as Kuran-semapi. Then to change the atmosphere, i said:

"Kuran-semapi, Zero, It would be alright. Yuuki-san must of just walked off. Please do not worry about it. I would tell Ryoma and Sakuno to search for her in the academy as well."

"Arigatou but would the two of them be in danger .There could be Level E vampires roaming around." Kuran-sempai and Zero said.

"Please do not worry, they are very trained Vampire hunter. They specialize in fighting as well. Though they do not look like it." i said.

"Ryoma, Sakuno. Sorry but can you help as well." i ask them.

"Hai!" they said.

Before they head off, i called to them:

Please be careful."

"Hai! Do not worry." they said with a smile on their face.

As i watched them heading towards the main gate, i try to move my shoulder but pain shot through my shoulder. I did not yelp but etched a painful expression on my face. Zero, Ichiru and Kuran-sempai seems to notice my painful expression.

"Are you okay? Is your shoulder's injury bothering you?" the three of them ask in concern.

"I am okay." i said with a smile.

"Please do not strain your shoulder too much. The wound is really deep. You should stay in bed for a few days for it to heal." Kuran-semapi said.

Before we walk back to the Moon Dorm, i could feel the pain on my shoulder starts to fade away. As i look at my shoulder, i could see that the injury was healed. The others also saw it and we all looked surprise. Then Celestial come from behind us and said with a smile:

"I can explain. Us Angels have the ability to heal wounds just by leaving it but because Sakura has not fully awaken her Angel powers yet so it would take quite a while for the heal ability to activate."

"Then should we bring her back to the Sun Dorms or Moon Dorms" Ichiru asked.

"In case of her getting attack again, we should transfer Sakura to the night class so we can protect her. Is that okay with you, Sakura?" Kuran-sempai asks.

"Hai!" i replied while looking at his face.

I could feel that i am still blushing. My heart is beating really fast. Why i cannot control myself in front of Kuran-sempai? Then i look at Zero. He approaches me and ruffles my hair and said:

"It must be a hard and long day for you. We should take you to our dorms to rest."

I blushed even harder as Zero touches me. My heart also races. I wonder why. The first time i saw him i was okay. Would it be i fall in love with Zero too. He is always gentle and nice to me. Ever since i moved, i never saw him. Now that we have grown to adults, he looks very handsome just like Kuran-sempai. I could not stop myself from blushing and my heart racing very fast. The two of them looked at each other and asks me:

":Are you okay? Your face is red! Your heart is beating so fast that even we can hear it." the two of them said in concern.

"I am okay." i said as i tried to get out of Kuran-sempai.

Kuran-sempai releases me and i stood on the ground. I am so embarassed that i ran away before they could say anything, my mother following me behind. As i stopped running, mother come up from behind and puts her hand on my shoulder. Then she said:

"Maybe i am a little straight but i want you to answer me honestly."

"What is it. mother?"

"Did you fall in love with Zero and Kaname-kun?"

"How did you know?"

"The way you blush and your heart beating really fast gives it away." she said with a smile on her face.

"Maybe we should head back to where they are. Remember you are now living in the Moon Dorms." mother said.

"Okay. What about mother? Are you going back to your world" i said sadly.

"No. My older sister said that i could stay in earth now since the Angel world is peaceful right now."

"Really?!" i asked happily.

"Yes, my dear daughter."

Then we hugged. Before we walk back, we could hear three different footsteps approaching. We also ran towards the sound of the footsteps. It is Kuran-sempai, Zero and Ichiru. Then they walk towards us and said:

"Where did you go? You made us worry about you." Zero said in concern.

"I am really sorry. I just to go for a walk." i said trying my best to act normally.

"If you want to go for a walk, tell us. We would go with you. It is very dangerous for you to go outside yourself." Kuran-sempai said in concern.

Then mother turned to them and said:

"Please take caer of my daughther. I would go back to my house right now."

Then she turned towards and said:

"Be careful, okay? If you are in any trouble, call for me. I would come right away."

"hai, okaasan."

Then we walk to the Moon Dorms, as we get in, Kuran-sempai and Zero ask frantically:

Did you find Yuuki?"

"No, we searched for the whole academy but we cannot find her."

I turned to Sakuno and Ryoma and asked:

"Can you find her?"

"No, sorry." they said.

Then i turned to Kuran-sempai and Zero. They held an sad and worrying gaze. It pained me to see them like this. Then i took out my cellphone. I phone my acquantince to help me find yuuki-san. I walked up to Kuran-sempai and Zero and said:

"Please do not worry too much. I phoned my friends to help too. We can find her in no time. Come on let's go and eat. I am sure dinner is ready for everyone right?"

I could see that everyone is walking towards the dinning room except for Kuran-sempai and Zero. Then i walk up to them and said:

"You two should go also. Do not worry. I will do my best to find her, okay?"

The two of them turned to me and said:

"Thank you."

Then they head towards the dinning room along with me.

**-A few Days later-Morning-**

Everyone are standing outside of Kuran-sempai's and Zero's room. Ichijou-sempai tried to get Kuran-sempai and Zero to come out and eat but failed to do so. Kuran-sempai and Zero has not step out of their room or eat since yuki's disappearance. They were all worried about them.

I woke up to the noises of people's voice. I got up and dress up. I pick a long short leave collar shirt, the lolita type of shirt, with a belt along with it. I pick a short black shirt and a pair of boots. I wrapped the belt on my abdomenon. I also fix my hair. Since it is really hot i tied it up in a high ponytail. As i walk out of my room, i feel a little nauseated and hot. I steadied myself by holding on to the wall from falling over. As i walked out of my room, I could see that everyone are outside of Kuran-sempai's and Zero's room.

"What should we do? Kaname-san and Zero needs to eat or his body could not stand it anymore. No matter how strong he is he still needs to eat" Souen-sempai said in concern.

"Maybe we should just leave him alone." Ichijou-sempai.

"We cannot do that soon they will collapse." Touya-sempai and Shiki-sempai said together.

"Then what can we do?" Hanabusa-sempai said.

"Maybe we can ask for Sakura-chan's help. They always seem to listen to her, Maybe if she talk to the two of them they would listen to her." Akatsuki-sempai.

Before anyone of them could say anything. I said:

"Sure. I would help out."

Everyone turn towards where my voice is. Then Ichijou-sempai said:

"Sakura-chan, Ohayo."

"Ohayo, Ichijou-sempai."

"So they are not coming out of their room nor eating at all are they?" i ask.

"Yes. no matter what we say to kaname or ichiru say to zero, they would no answer. By the way, you look really feverish, are you okay?" Ichijou-sempai said worriedly.

"Yes, i am fine. Thank you for your concern. I will try my best to get them to get and get out of their room. Maybe it is best that all of you to go to rest. It has been a long day for you all. I can try from here" i said.

"It is okay. We can try to help you too. You can call us from here if you need anything. By the way we want to help you. You seem to look feverish. We are worried you might faint. Besides, I like you as a friend" Touya-sempai and Shiki-sempai said.

"Arigatou. Okay! Touya-sempai and Shiki-sempai can stay. Everyone can go and rest now." i said.

"Okay. Be sure to take care of yourself too." all of them say except Soeun-sempai.

Then i turn to Shiki-sempai and Touya-sempai and said:

"Touya-sempai, can you please go to the kitchen to see what they have left and bring it here. Shiki-sempai, can you bring blood tablets and water also two glasses too. Thank you very much."

Before they head to the kitchen, Shiki-sempai and Touya-sempai ruffled my hair and said.

"Okay. You have to be be careful too. Do not push yourself too much, okay" they said.

"Hai! Sempai!" i said.

Then i turned to the door of Kuran-sempai and Zero's room. I knocked on the door and said:

"It is me. Sakura. Please open the door."

There was no response.

"Please open the door. The two of you have not eat or drink anything for days. You would collapse. Please open the door and let me in. i said desperately.

Suddenly i feel nauseated again. This time it was stronger than just now. I tried to grab on to anything to steady but could not find anything. I black out at that moment fall on to the floor. Before i come in contact with the floor, i could feel a pair of arms wrapped around me. I could also hear two footsteps approaching me really fast.

As i woke up, i was in Kuran-sempai and Zero's room. Kuran-sempai and Zero taking care of me. Shiki-sempai and Touya-sempai was beside the bed too. When they saw that i woke up, Touya-sempai and Shiki-sempai said:

"I am glad that you finally woke you. You scared us when you suddenly fainted."

"I am sorry."

"It is okay. You should not strain yourself too much like i said. Know that i know you have woke up, i will go to tell everyone now."

Then Shiki-sempai and Touya-sempai walked out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" the two of them ask in concern.

" I am okay. My head hurts though."

"Why are you doing this for us two? Why are you sacrifacing your health just to persuade us to eat and drink?" Zero ask.

"Because i have fallen in love with you two."

They look at me in surprise.

" I know the only person you love right now is Yuuki-san but i cannot stand to see you two like this. Everytime i see you two like this my heart would ache." i said as tears starts to roll down my cheek.

"Sakura," both of them said sympathetically.

"It is okay. You do not need to return your feelings for me." i said while wiping my tears away.

The two of them did not say anything nor look at me in the eye.

"All i want to help you two is to become Yuuki-san's replacement until we can find her." i said.

They look at her in surprise.

"No, we cannot do that. It would only hurt you even more" both of them said.

"It is okay. I would keep in mind that the one you are seeing in front of you two is Yuuki-san but not me. I am really okay with."

"We really cannot do that." they said.

"Please let me help you two. I really do not want to see you two like this." i plead.

After a while of consideration, they accepted my offer.

**-After 5 months-On A Friday-**

After that day, they got out of their room. They started eating and drinking like normal. Everybody are really happy to see that they are back to their normal self. As usual, the three of us would stick together no matter we go. When there is no school, we would go out for a walk or watch movies or even go shopping. Since Kuran-sempai is a pureblood, he has his ways of protecting himself from the sun. In school days, we would go to class together and eat together like usual.

One day, Kuran-sempai, Zero and I return to their room after class. I was suppose to go back to my room but i fall asleep on the couch. When the two of them finished bathing, they walk out of their room and saw that i am asleep on their couch. They walk to me and suddenly they feel their hearts beating really fast. Kuran-sempai and Zero touches me on my cheek and gaze at me lovingly They found it wierd to feel like this around me since we have been together for like four months. It feels like when they were with Yuuki. They could feel the warmth in their heart. They also feel happiness and the urge to protect me from any harm. They want to make me laugh and want to keep that smile and laughter to themselves. The more they think of it, the more they are confuse about the way they are feeling towards me. Then Kuran-sempai told Zero that he will being me back to my room. Kuran-sempai pick me up in bridal style and walk to my room. He place me on my bed and pulled the covers over me. Then he did something that he never expect he would do. He kiss me on my lips lightly. Before he would do anything more to me, he leaves my room.

Kuran-sempai returns to his room and closes the door. He sees Zero all dress up in the couch reading something.

"Kuran, you are back. What is the matter?"

"I kissed Sakura on the lips." Kuran-sempai said unbelievably.

"So you have the urge to do that too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Recently, i found myself really wierd." Zero said.

"Me too. Whenever i am around her, i could feel my heart beats really fast. Whenever she is upset or sad, i have the urge to protect her from any harm. When she laughs or smiles at me, i want that smile and laugther to myself. Whenever i feel her presence close to me, i would feel the warmth in my heart and i also feel happy too. Whenever she is not around, all i think about is her. Also when i sleep, when i close my eyes, Sakura would appear with that smile on her face looking at me. Whenever she blushes, i would find her really adorable that i want to hug her. Just like when i am with Yuuki a few months ago." he said.

"Not only do you feel like that but i do too"

" I am so confuse now. Who do i love now? Sakura or Yuuki?"

Kuran-sempai realizes what he says and says:

"I...love...Sakura?"

"We must of fallen for her. There is no other way to explain the feelings that we are feeling right now." Zero answers calmly.

"But what about Yuuki?" Kuran-sempai asks.

" I do not know. I think it is best to stop thinking about it and get some rest." Zero answers.

"Yes, you are right. It has been a long day today." Kuran agrees.

As they walk into their room, they lie on their beds.

**-Kuran's room-**

_What is this feeling that i am feeling now. It could not possibly be love. I am in love with Yuuki. Right?_

Then he questions himself.

_Do i love Yuuki now?_

He remembers that whenever Yuuki is not around, even just by looking at the picture he has of her would make him feel the way he is feeling with Sakura. He walks over to the picture and looks at it. What shock him the most is that he does not feel the same anymore. Then he walks back to his bed and lie on it. He thinks about the time that he shared with Yuuki. It was really fun and interesting. Then he thinks about the time he shared with Sakura. He remembers how she would do anything for him. Even though she was sick, she still tried to persuade us to drink and eat until she faints. How she is worry about us. How she changed us little by little. How she always smile at him. How she is always there whenever he needs her. How she cares about me more than anything.

I could never imagine the person that i am now. I would actually laugh with my peers. I would actually joke along with them. How i am more protective of them more than before. How i would talk to them more than just ordering them around. How i enjoy life more than before. How i do not feel so stress anymore. How i would talk about my problems with my peers. The changes that i am experiencing right now is all due to Sakura. She show me how one cannot live by themselves. Peers or friends are needed for his life to go on. How she show me i could have fun. How she show me to not stress himself too much about his responsibility as a leader of night class. How one can make mistakes. She teaches me a lot throughout the time i spend with her.

She also shows me that she really cares about me. Throughout these 5 months, she is always by his side never leaving him. As I cries, she cries with me. When i need someone to share my problems with, she is the first one there for me. Time spend with her were far more fun and happy than with Yuuki.

_How can i be so blind until now. I love her. I cherish her. I want her by my side forever. I want to wake up beside her everyday watching her sleep. I want her to smile and laugh with me . I want to share my happiness with her._

I finally realized.

_I love her more than Yuuki. Even though, I still want to find out the answer from myself for the last time._

Then he thought of a plan. This weekend, he and Zero could take Sakura out on a date. After thinking for a while, he falls asleep. The last thing he said is:

"Sakura."

**-Zero's room-**

_I am feeling really wierd now. Why do i feel so happy whenever Sakura is around but feels really dulls whenever she is not. _

Then he questions himself:

_Does it really mean that i have fallen for her. But what about Yuuki like Kuran asks. _

He remembers that whenever Yuuki is not around, even just by thinking about her would make him happy. He thinks about the time that he shared with Yuuki. It was really fun and interesting. It brought him back from his lonely word back to where he should be. Then he thinks about the time he shared with Sakura. He remembers how she would do anything for him. Even though she was sick, she still tried to persuade us to drink and eat until she faints. How she is worry about us. How she changed us little by little. How she cares for him more than herself. How she is always there whenever he needs her. how she smiles at me with her warm smiles.

I could never imagine the person that i am now. I would be able to get along with the other vampires. How i can get along with them without fighting. How i start to want to understand everyone more. How i enjoy life more than before. How i do not feel so lonely anymore. How i would talk about my problems with my peers. The changes that i am experiencing right now is all due to Sakura. She show me how one cannot live by themselves. Peers or friends are needed for his life to go on. How she show me i could have fun. How she show me to depend on other people more instead of bearing everything by myself. How one can make mistakes. She teaches me a lot throughout the time i spend with her.

She also shows me that she really cares about me. Throughout these 5 months, she is always by his side never leaving him. As I cries, she cries with me. When i need someone to share my problems with, she is the first one there for me. Time spend with her were far more fun and happy than with Yuuki.

_How could i have not notice? How can i be so blind until now. I love her. I want to spend all his moment with her. I do not want to leave her side. I would always be there for her no matter what happens._

Suddenly Zero thought of a plan. This weekend, he and Kuran could spend the whole day with Sakura to see if he feels like how he is feeling towards Sakura right now, then maybe he can find the answer in himself. After thinking too much about, his eyelid starts to get heavy and fall into a deep sleep.The last thing he said uncounsiciouly was:

"Sakura."

**-Saturday-Sakura's POV-**

As usual the three of us would go out. Something is wierd about Zero and Kuran-sempai. Whenever i look into their gaze, they would gaze at me lovingly like as if i am very important to them. I blushed at that thought but as i think about it. They must of imagine that i am Yuuki. They would never love me. Yes. The person they are gazing at is Yuuki, not me. I need to remember that. Even though i still feel happy that i can be with them. We are now walking in the streets of Tokyo. There are many people and children walking on the sidewalks. There are also a lot of shops like music shop, cloth slops etc. As we walk past the cloth, there is an accessories shops. I stop in the front of the shop and look at the window display. There are a lot of designs for bracelets, necklaces, headbands etc. Kuran-sempai and Zero notice that i have stop walking and is looking at the accessories shop's window display. They walk back to me and said:

"You want to take a look in there" they ask.

"Hai!" i said happily.

We walk inside and look around. I stopped into the necklace and bracelet section. I looked at the glass display. There are so many designs. I could not decide what to get. As i am looking around in that section. Two bracelets caught my eye. One is a bunny on a moon. It is silver color. The other one is a star with other little stars aroud the big one. This necklace is rainbow color. As i turn around to look for the two of them i could see that they are also looking at the necklace section.

_They must be picking something for Yuuki-san. _

Since i do not want them to see me looking depressed, i turn back to the necklaces that i am looking at with a tear rolling down my cheek.

**-Kuran-sempai's POV-**

As I look around the necklace section, i found a necklace that would suit Sakura. I told the sales person to take it out for him to look at it. The design is a heart with wings on both side of it. As I imagine Sakura wearing it, I know it would fit her. I told the sales person that I want it wrap in a box. I paid for it and wait for the other two. Just the thought of Sakura being happy, smiling at him lovingly, makes his heart races.

_So i am in love with Sakura afterall. Should i tell her now? Or later?_

He thinks about it and decide to tell her later to surprise. Though he does not know how late but he will tell her.

**-Zero's POV-**

As i also look in the necklace section, i found one that would suit Sakura perfectly. The design is a butterfly. It has colorful wings. As i imagine Sakura wearing it, i would know that it would suit her. I walk to the sales person and told them that he want the butterfly necklace. I even told them to wrap it with the box. The sale person came back with a wrap box and i paid for it and wait for the other two. The thought of Sakura smiling happily makes him feel very happy and his heart can feel the warmth that he longs for long ago.

**-Sakura's POV-**

As i try to decide to buy which one, i gave up. I could not decide so i buy both of them. I took the two bracelets and went to the necklace section. I am thinking of buying something for the two of them. I look around for them and found that they are already together talking. I walk to the necklace section and tries to find something for the two of them. As i look at the glass display, two necklace caught my eyes. One has a gun that looks like the bloody rose. The other is a very good design of a sword. I could not describe it. I told the sale person to come over to take the two necklaces out of the glass display. I told him to wrap it with a box for both of them. I paid it and walk towards them. I told them that we can go now.

We stop in a burger shop to eat. Then we go to watch a movie. The movie we pick is a horror one. It talks about how the virus was spread in the city of New York. When you get infected by the virus, you would turn into a zombie. The only survivors were the zombie hunters. As the movie starts, i am totally fine but when it gets to the zombie killing other people, i am shaking and shut my eyes really hard. I am really scared that i could not watch it. Suddenly i could feel both of my hands laced with a hand. One on my right and the other on my left hand. I open my eyes to see. What shocked me is that Kuran-sempai and Zero entangle their hands in mine. I would never expect them to do this to me even we are just best friends. I could stop the blush on my face. I look at Kuran-sempai and he looks back at me. He smiles his warmest smiles that could make me blush furiously. He also held onto my hand gently as if he is afraid that he would hurt me. I turn away before he can see my blush. Then i turn to look at Zero, not long he turns and look at me. He smiles at me and tightened his hold on me. I could feel my heart beating really fast. With their hand entangle with mine, i do not feel that scare anymore because i know that they are by my side. How i wish we could be like this forever but i know that it could never come true. The thought of it bring tears to my eyes. I quickly wipe the tears before they notice it.

**-Kuran's POV-**

While i am watching the movie, i look over at Sakura. She is trembling with fear. She is also holding onto the arm rest really hard that it could injure her hand. The first thing i did before thinking was taking her hands into mine. I entangle my hand with hers to make feel safe. Even though I know that it is only a movie, I still want to make her feel safe. As i entangle my hand with hers, i could feel that she stop trembling and turn her head to look at me. The look on her face is really adorable and breathtaking. She is blushing and looking at me lovingly. I smile back at her and gentle hold their hold onto each others hand. She turns to screen to hide her blush. I could feel the warmth in my heart again when she looks at me. I also feel the urge to protect her from any harm. I finally found my final answer. I am in love with her.

**-Zero's POV- **

As i watch the movie, i turn to look at Sakura. She shut her eyes really tight. Her hands gripping onto the arm rest really tight. Before i could think, i entangle my hand with hers. I could feel the trembling subsides and she opens her eyes. She looks at Kuran. He smiles at her lovingly and then she turns away. Then she turns to me. I could see her blush on her face even though it is dark in here. She looks really cute and beautiful. This makes me rememeber of when we were kids. She always latch onto him like glue. She would cry or pout along with blushing when he tries to get out of her hold. He smiles back at her. Then she turns away and focus on the movie. I finally realize. I am in love with her.

**-After the movie-**

We went back to the academy. Before i go back to my room. I turn to them and said:

"This is for you."

I gave them the necklace that i bought for them. They look at me in surprise. Then they look at me lovingly and said:

"Thank you."

"You welcome. I'll go back to my room now. Good night."

Before i can go in, they said:

"Wait!"

I turn around and look at them. Then they took a wrapped box out of their pocket and said:

"This is for you. I found something that i hope you might like it." Kuran-sempai said.

"Yeah. I found something that suits you. I hope you will like it." Zero said.

I took their wrapped box from their hands but stop halfway. They look at me puzzled. Then i ask:

"Isn't this for Yuuki-san? Even though i did say i would be her replacement."

"No, it is for you." they said.

I look at them surprisingly. They smile at me and said:

"It is for you. When we were walking around in the shop, we found something that you might like and just bought it." they said.

" Thank you." i said with a smile on my face.

This made them bought a warm smile on their face. They feel really happy when they see Sakura smile. They want to see Sakura smile more for them.

Then i turn to them and walk up to them and kiss them on their cheeks. They look surprisingly at me. Then i ran quickly to my room. They touch their cheek and could feel the tingling sensation. They look at the door of my room and smile.

**-A few weeks later-**

Ever since that day, we become more close than before. Today is a wednesday. We already finished class for today for we are in the boys room resting. All three of us are on the couch. I am sitting on the couch while Zero is sleeping beside me while sitting, his head on my shoulder. Kuran-sempai lying on my lap sleeping. They were already in their deep sleep while i just sit there watching them. How i wish we could stay like this forever. The thought brings a sad smile on my face. When i continue to watch them, my cellphone rings. I froze. I cannot help but feel the fear and the ache in my heart. I answer the call.

"Moshi Moshi."

"It is me. We found Yuki Cross. We already brought her back to the Academy. She should be in the headmaster's office now."

A tear roll down my face and i caught it before it falls onto Kuran-sempai. So the time has come. I know we would never be able to stay like this forever. Even though we can stay like this forever, the one they love is not me. The thought of it makes my heart ache. Then i turn back to the person on the phone.

"Okay. Thank you for your help,"

"It is no problem. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

"Bye."

I look at them one last time. I got off the couch. I carefully place Kuran-sempai's head on the couch. Then i took Zero's head which is on my shoulder to rest on the couch. I write a note to them and left the room. I never turn back. I walk to my room and i bump into Shiki-sempai and Touya-sempai. Then they said:

"Are you okay? Sorry, we bump into you." they said.

"No, it is not your fault. I was the one that is not paying attention." i said.

"Where are you going?" they ask.

"I am going back to my room."i replied.

"Oh! Okay! See you tomorrow then." they said.

"Sayonara." i said.

Then i walk off to my room. Shiki-sempai and Touya-sempai turn back to my retreating form and ask:

"Sayonara?"

As i walk into my room, i start finding my two bags. When i found them i start to pack everything in it. As i am packing, i found the two wrapped box that Kuran-sempai and Zero gave me. I took the wrap off amd opened the boxes. I took the necklace and put it on. I fingered it and tears starts to fall from my eyes. Then after packing, i turn off the lights and close the door to my room. I walk out of the Moon Dorms. I walk into the headmaster's office. There i found the headmaster taking care ofYuuki-san while she sleeps. When i knock on the door, the headmaster told me to come in. The headmaster seem to be surprise to see me here.

"Sakuran-chan, what is the matter? Why are you carrying your bags?"

" I want to quit school. I am going to America."

"Why? and when did you decide?"

"A week ago my father phone me and ask if i would like to come to America along with my older siblings. I told them that i would think about it. Then two days ago, i decide to go."

" I see. What about Zero and Kaname-kun? Did you tell them?"

The mention of their names brings ache to my heart.

"No, i did not tell them. Also, please promise me you would not tell them about this."

Suddenly Yuuki-san stirs from her sleep. She opens her eyes and sees me. Then she run to me and said:

"Sakura-chan. I heard that you were the that send your friends over to find me. Thank you so much."

"You are welcome."

"How are Zero and Kaname-sempai?"

The mention of their name pains me even more.

"They are fine. They will be happy to see that you have return."

"I cannot wait to see them."

"Yuuki-san."

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Could you promise me one thing?"

"Yes, sure. What is it?"

"Please take care of Zero and Kuran-sempai. The two of them loves you very much."

Yuuki blush at the words of mine.

"I will. Please do not worry."

"Okay. I need to go now" i said.

"Where are you going, Sakura-chan." Yuuki ask.

"I am going to America with my mother. I guess we would never see each other again."

"Why? Why are you going? Do you not love Kuran-sempai and Zero? Why are you going?" she questions me.

"The one they love is you not me. Even though i had fun with them. Sorry i have to go now. " i answer sadly.

Before Yuuki-san could say anymore, i ran out of the door. Yuuki-san looks at my retreating figure and says:

"Sakura-chan..."

**-Kuran and Zero's room-**

Kuran woke up due to the thunder. When he opens his eyes, he expects to see Sakura but she is no where to found in their room. He looks around but could not found her. All he can find was a note on the couch.

Kuran-sempai, Zero:

Sorry that i have left the two of you in your room but i have to talk to the headmaster about soemthing so i would be in his office. If you want to find me you could come.

-Sakura-

Then Zero wakes up from the noise Kuran is making by walking everywhere in the room. Zero opens his eyes and expects to see Sakura but could not find her anywhere. He turns to Kuran and ask:

"Where is Sakura?"

"She is in the headmaster's office."

"How do you know?"

Kuran took the paper and give it to Zero to read it.

" I see."

"Maybe we should go and find her now."

"Okay."

They dress up in their uniform and walks out of their room. They could not wait to see Sakura again. As they arrive in front of the headmaster, they knock the door and went in. The one in there is not Sakura but Yuuki. This shocks them. They walk slowly to Yuuki. Then the headmaster speaks:

"Sakura'chan's friend found her and brought her here."

They could not believe what they are saying. In that instant they forgot all about Sakura and are looking Yuuki. Then Yuuki wakes up and sees Zero and Kuran-sempai. She then runs to them and hug them. They return her hug. Little did they know that a pair of sad eyes looking at them.

**-Sakura's POV-**

I stayed behind outside of the headmaster's office. Suddenly i heard two footsteps approach. I hid behind the other hallway until they enter into the headmaster's office. Then i walk to the door and open it a little to watch. What i watch pain my heart. The two of them hugs Yuuki as if she is really precious. Tear rolls down my cheek. As i close the down, i walk down the hallway. Then i exit the academy. I walk towards the main gate of the academy. I see that Sawatari-san is waiting for me. I got into the car. I look one more time at the academy and told him to start driving. As i look out the window, memories with Kuran-sempai and Zero are played like a movie. My tears could not stop rolling down my cheeks. Sawatari-san sees this and says:

"Are you okay, ojou-sama?"

"Yes, i am."

"Are you sure you would not regret going to America?"

"Hai!"

"Okay. I wish you luck there."

"Arigatou."

I look back out the window of the car as my thoughts are filled with none other than the two boys.

**-Headmaster's office-**

As the four of them talk, Kuran and Zero remembers their purpose of coming here. Then they ask Yuuki and the headmaster:

"Did you see Sakura?"

The headmaster and Yuuki then looks solemn.

"What happen?"

Yuuki looks at them and said:

"I love you. Zero, Kaname-sempai. I have fallen in love with you two for a long time. Please accept my feelings." she said with desperation.

"Yuuki..." they said.

"Sorry, Yuuki...We are really sorry. If you have expressed your feelings to us before you went missing we would accept it but we are in love with Sakura now. She was the one who have been with us when we needed someone. She was the one who has changed us little by little. Her existence to us is very important. As we spend more time with her, we realized our love for her."they said sadly.

"As i expected." Yuuki said with a smile.

"Ehhh.." they said.

"You should hurry. Sakura is going to America. She did not leave too long. Maybe you can catch up to her. Bring her back." Yuuki said desperately.

With that, Kuran uses his power to transport Zero and himself to where Sakura is.

**-Airport-**

As i arrive in the airport, Sawatari-san brought me into the room where all private airplanes are broaded. He told to wait. As i waited for 30 minutes. Sawatari-san comes back and told me to get going. Before i got into the other room, i could hear two footsteps approaching. I turn around to see who it is. It shock me to who it is. It is Kuran-sempai and Zero. They run towards me. Then i avoid their gaze and said:

"Why did you come? Why are you not beside Yuuki-san?" i said sadly

"Sakura..."they said.

"WHY?" i yelled as tears fall down from my eyes.

They walk towards and hug me. This startled me. Then they said:

"Baka. The one we love is you." they said.

"I do not believe you." i said looking at them.

Then Kuran-sempai kiss me on my lips. I was so shock that my face saids it all. Then i gave in and kiss him back. Zero then kisses me on my face. As we broke the kiss, i gaze at them with love and happy tears streaming down my cheeks. Kuran-sempai and Zero wipe them off my face. Then i hug them both and said:

"I love you too. I have fallen in love with the two of you since i attend Cross Academy."

Then Sawatari sees this and phones Celestial and tells her everything. Then she gets off the airplanes and walks into the room that they are in. She watches me with a smile on her face. For the first time, she sees me truly smiling.Then she walks to them and said:

"So are we still going to America?"

I turn around and sees my mother.

"No, we are not, mother."

"Okay. Since you have not been home for a long time, do you want to stay in the house for this week before returning to Cross Academy?"

"But i have..."

"I spoke to Cross about it. He is gladly to accept to their school again."

"Okay. I would stay in the house for this week but..."

"i know what you want to say.. You want Kaname-kun and Zero to come along right?"

Then Celestial turns to the two of them and ask:

"So would you like to come as well, Kaname-kun, Zero?"

"If we are not disturbing you and Sakura."

"No! No! You are not disturbing at all. We welcome you two to come. If you do not come, Sakura would be sad." my mother jokes.

"Mother!!" i said with a blush on my face.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!" my mother laughs.

"So we should get going now" my mother saids.

As we start walking, the three of us walk hand in hand out of the room with the sun coming out again.

**-END-**


End file.
